Broken Blossoms
by respektor
Summary: Edward was a star of the silent films in his first life. Too bad Carlisle didn’t know that when he changed him. But it’s the 21st century, no one remember the silent stars, right? But, then again, Bella’s always defied the odds…
1. Chapter 1

AN: I swear it gets more interesting after this chapter. Setting the scene, dontcha know.

I was airborne at the moment, currently cruising at 35,000 feet above solid, stable ground. On a plane, that is. I rather like flying. I just feel so free, so unrestricted. Like I can forget my fears and troubles and just soar. Until we start our descent, that is.

But right now, I'm still on the plane, probably somewhere over Nevada. For the past two hours of the ride to Seattle, I'd been staring out the window. Just mulling things over, you know how it goes. I was imagining that I was going someplace sunny and warm…like Italy or Greece.

And then I sighed, deciding it would be less painful if I just got used to the face that I was going to Forks. What better way to make oneself feel better than to drown oneself in the misery of others? I pulled out a tattered and dog-eared copy "Little Women". I love opening books, even if I've already read them: that musky, bookish smell that engulfs you is beyond words. There are such possibilities, so many things that could happen.

On the title page was a note from Charlie.

_Bella,_

_You'll find this book listed for college bound high school students. No doubt you'll have read it several times before you even get to middle school._

_Merry Christmas,_

_Dad_

It was a note from 8 years ago, when he had sent me the book for Christmas. Not much had changed in those eight years. I looked the same, I dressed the same, I lived with Renee (until now), and I got the same grades.

Charlie had reacted well to my desire to move to Forks. He was surprised, of course. After all, why would anyone _voluntarily_ move to Forks? But that wasn't what he was thinking. He loved Forks. It became his wife once Renee divorced him, he was probably just wondering _what _brought about this sudden change in temperament.

I decided to _stop_ delving this deep into things. I didn't want to think; I wanted to relax and enjoy the rest of this plane ride. I snuggled into my seat, flipping the page of Louisa May Alcott.

**AN**: Just a nice little preview. I had the weirdest ambition to write this story. _I_ can certainly imagine Edward as a star of the silent era. How about you?

Disclaimer: Besides my own tattered copy of "Little Women" I own nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bells

"Bells!" Charlie reached his arm forward in what I assumed to be the beginnings of a hug. Apparently, he had a different idea and he reached instead for the bags at my feet.

"It's great to see you, Bells. How's Renee? Everything in Phoenix alright?" We walked through the small terminal and into the light drizzle of the great outdoors.

"It's great to see you too, Dad. Everything's fine. You know, same old, same old."

I fought down a smile when I caught sight of his car. It was one of the boxy old police cars. Chevy or Cadillac…something with a 'C'. You know what I'm talking about; the huge type, with a hood longer than my whole body. The kind with the uninterrupted leather seats and a dial-radio. Nothing like being inconspicuous, Dad.

The drive to Forks was pleasant, with only a few awkward moments of attempted conversation. Those were nipped in the bud fairly quickly. (Okay, they were over before they began)

For the most part, I gazed out of the window, thinking of what an alien world I was entering. It seemed like a fairy tale of sorts. The trees were too green to be real, and they glistened with a sheen of water. The tires of the cruiser whipped up water from the road, and a canopy of leaves above made it impossible to see the sky above.

I finally saw the sign: Welcome to Forks! It seemed falsely cheery to me, as it was displayed on a cracked and beaten down board of wood, molding from the incessant wet. We drove through the town (where I observed some houses, a hardware store, a gas station, a grocery store, and a few mom-and-pop diners.

The farther we drove, the farther the space between houses got. After driving about a mile (maybe a bit more) from the last house, a new house came into view. It was a small clapboard house painted white, with a front porch and a vivid red door. The shutters were painted black and flung open from the windows to let in light.

We pulled into the driveway next to a vacant red pick-up. Company? Charlie cleared his throat beside me.

"I hope you like it…I got it from Billy as a welcoming present for you. But you know, if you don't like-"

"Oh, Dad, it's wonderful!" I was so touched by his thought I was scared that tears might spring to my eyes. Thankfully, we were both spared that embarrassment.

He smiled and went to grab my bags from the trunk of the cruiser. He handed me the key and I walked to the door, gazing up at the house, thinking about the lives people who lived there before may have led.

"Geez, Bella, what do you have in here?" I turned back to see Charlie struggling up the steps with my bags.

"Oh…clothes, books, movies, keepsakes. Do you want me to get a bag?" He shook his head and, grunting, set down my luggage in the foyer.

"Your room-well, you know where it is. Anything special you want to eat?" I sighed deeply.

"I'm actually not too hungry. I think I'll get settled in and go to bed, okay?" He yawned and nodded, heading to the kitchen.

"Sure thing. I'll get you up tomorrow for school."

I groaned inwardly. Hopefully, though, I could get away from the nagging stereotypes of my old school. I dragged a suitcase upstairs (really, it wasn't that heavy) and plopped down on my bed.

I had every intention of unpacking and showering, but a leaden weight seemed to drag my eyelids down…

AN: Yikes…like three months. Sorryyy…Once I get back from violin and tap tonight I think I'll write the next day. I don't own anything yada yada yada….


End file.
